Escudo de arena
by carlac94
Summary: Temari recordó de aquella noche del pasado a su hermano menor encerrado en un escudo de arena, para llorar… ahora, Gaara volvió a hacerlo... [NaruGaa]


**Disclaimer: **_Naruto,_los personajes, así como cualquier derivado de la serie; no me pertenecen, es de su respectivo autor Masashi Kishimoto y el grupo de diseño y producción. Yo solo manifiesto el arte de la escritura y la adaptación de esta serie a circunstancias diferentes de las originales en Manga/Anime/Novela por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen: **Temari recordó de aquella noche del pasado a su hermano menor encerrado en un escudo de arena para llorar… ahora Gaara volvió a hacerlo.

**Advertencias: **NaruGaa, es decir, escrito tierno de Yaoi.

**Categoría: **Romance. Hurt/Comfort.

* * *

><p><strong>ESCUDO DE ARENA<strong>

* * *

><p>Esa noche en especial, en el desierto del País del Viento, hacía más frío de lo normal y para evitarlo, los habitantes de la Aldea de la Arena cerraron sus negocios una hora antes y corrieron a sus casas para resguardarse.<p>

El frío siempre fomenta la unión y calidez familiar, junto con el antojo de bebidas humeantes que transmitiesen el calor que el cuerpo necesita. O eso era lo que pensaba la mayoría de las personas y le gustaba hacer en esas noches heladas.

Temari se levantó en medio de la noche por un vaso de leche puesto que el frío se mezcló con sus sueños y pronto empezó a tener pesadillas por lo que le fue imposible volver a conciliarlo. La grande casa estaba silenciosa mientras se movía de igual forma entre los pasillos hasta la cocina y hacia el refrigerador. Ahí tomó la leche que la sirvió torpemente en un vaso y la bebió lentamente, sintiendo con cada trago como su cuerpo se relajaba y se preparaba para recuperar su sueño.

Una vez terminó con su labor arrastró las piernas hasta su habitación pero antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta una ventisca de frío se coló por el pasillo y la congeló en su lugar.

"Demonios" susurró al tiempo que se abrazaba a sí misma y caminaba hacia la fuente con la intención de cerrar la ventana o puerta que permitía la entrada del frío.

Cuando la halló, su entreceja se frunció puesto que la puerta que estaba abierta era la que daba acceso a la terraza de la mansión y ésta siempre era bloqueada por el guardia de seguridad antes de que su padre, el Kazekage, se fuera a dormir. Era inusual tenerla abierta.

Lo primero que le vino a la mente fue que el guardia no la había cerrado correctamente pero al instante la idea fue remplazada por una más terrorífica. Ella todavía no se había ingresado a la Academia y lo poco que sabía del arte ninja era lo que su padre les había enseñado a Kankuro y a ella. Si es que sus pensamientos eran ciertos entonces enemigos se habían filtrado con un solo propósito en su mente: asesinar al Kazekage.

Ahogó un jadeo ante la terrorífica respuesta.

"Tranquila, Temari" se susurró "Papá es fuerte… No puede perder ante nadie"

Haciendo uso de su valentía, se acercó a la puerta y se asomó cuidadosamente, sin creer lo que veía o lo que la luna dejaba ver con su poca iluminación. Ahí en la terraza había una especie de estructura circular rocosa que Temari lo relacionó con una formación de arena demasiado familiar.

Esa idea lo llevó a un nombre, y a un rostro y por consiguiente el miedo la paralizó tanto que permaneció en esa misma posición por varios minutos, sin saber qué hacer: si correr o permanecer ahí. No quería ser asesinada.

Pero antes de que pudiera ordenar sus fatídicos pensamientos un gemido se filtró a sus oídos. Temari estaba bastante sorprendida de haberlo escuchado, o incluso mejor, de haberlo reconocido. No era un sonido usual y como fue muy corto, fácilmente podría haberse silenciado por el mismo viento y el grueso escudo de arena. Pero Temari lo escuchó y eso era lo importante.

Dubitativa se acercó un poco más para tener un mayor campo de audición. Nuevamente el sonido resonó en la terraza, con mayor intensidad y volumen y seguido de éste vino otro, y otros más y entonces lo que escuchaba no eran gemidos, sino gimoteos. Podía escuchar las lágrimas, el dolor, la tristeza, la soledad. Todas esas emociones en un mismo lugar, en una misma persona.

En su hermano.

Un sentimiento extraño la embriagó y la hizo decidir: no quería regresarse a la seguridad de su casa, ni tampoco permanecer ahí todo el tiempo; lo único que quería hacer era estar a su lado y apoyarlo, como la hermana que se suponía debía ser… pero cuando estaba dispuesta a acercársele y llamar por su nombre, un fuerte grito la hizo detenerse. Un grito que provenía del interior de esa celda, un grito desgarrador.

"Pero yo… no quiero estar solo" exclamó el individuo dentro de la arena con desesperación para después dar paso al silencio.

Temari se inclinó para escuchar mejor pero lo único que se filtró del escudo fueron murmullos indescifrables, más gemidos y nuevamente el mutismo… Eterno.

"… ¿Quién está ahí?"

La rubia retrocedió temerosa y sin siquiera formar una respuesta en su mente, corrió despavorida hasta su habitación, el lugar donde debió estar desde un inicio.

Nunca debió haber ido por la leche.

* * *

><p>La manecilla de la puerta que ahora sostenía era demasiado familiar y el recuerdo era muy fresco. Parecía mentira que habían pasado años desde aquella fría noche.<p>

Las cosas habían cambiado radicalmente y sentimientos abrumadores y deprimentes como los que existían en el pasado ya no lo hacían en el presente, o al menos no aparecían tan cotidianamente. Podía decir que eran felices, incluso cuando solo estaban ellos tres.

Eran la familia unida que su hermano siempre había necesitado.

¿Pero por qué creía, entonces, que no era suficiente?

Cuando abrió la puerta y se asomó a la terraza para buscar a su hermano, actual Kazekage, una familiar burbuja de arena llamó su atención y entonces la confusión la dejó estúpidamente parada en el umbral.

_No quiero estar solo. _

"Gaa-"

"¡Gaara! Sal de ahí, por favor"

Una voz chillona la hizo callar y cuando su cerebro la registró y relacionó, el dueño de ésta apareció en su campo de visión. Naruto yacía golpeando débilmente el escudo de arena donde, seguramente, estaba el pelirrojo resguardado. Lo que no entendía Temari era la razón por la que su hermano decidió encerrarse, como lo hacía en el pasado.

De cualquier forma no quiso interrumpir. Prefería pasar desapercibida y así observar la circunstancia e interferir, si era el caso, cuando fuese necesario. Esta vez no se quedaría en silencio mientras su hermano estuviese sufriendo.

"Gaara" repitió el rubio lastimosamente "No quería decir eso… Bueno sí quería pero no quería incomodarte o algo. Lo que te digo es cierto pero por favor sal para que podamos hablar. No me gusta hablarle a la pared o escudo o lo que sea… ¡Gaara!"

Temari rodó la mirada y sonrió divertida. Naruto era todo un caso.

"Oye, si no sientes lo mismo, está bien, pero dímelo a la cara al menos… O mejor dímelo de una vez. Tan solo háblame que esto me está poniendo muy nervioso. Ya sabes, no es fácil confesarse y-… ¿Qué?"

Los dos rubios se inclinaron en su lugar. Uno pudo escuchar, la otra hizo una mueca de frustración.

"¿Entonces por qué no me respondías?"

Nuevamente Temari no escuchó la respuesta pero por la expresión suave y tierna en el rostro del rubio le hizo imaginar una que, por cierto, tenía mucho sentido.

"Yo soy el que debe estar nervioso" el rubio se vio interrumpido ante el murmullo ahogado del pelirrojo, murmullo que le sacó una sonrisa melancólica "Ya va siendo hora que lo creas, Gaara. Esta vida que escogiste es real… las personas que te rodean, el título de Kazekage, tu familia, amigos, yo… todos somos reales"

La mayor apretó los puños y los párpados para luchar con las lágrimas que se avecinaban.

"Entiendo que tengas miedo. Yo también tenía miedo a veces. Temía que lo bueno que me ha pasado en esta vida no fuese real y que cuando despertase descubriera que seguía solo. Es un miedo normal pero ya es momento de que te des cuenta de que esa horrible pesadilla ya es inalcanzable. Ya no estás solo, Gaara, nunca más"

El pelirrojo volvió a susurrar algo que solo el ninja de Konoha pudo escuchar y la reacción de este fue la de tocar su frente con el escudo de arena, imaginando que con esa acción estaría más cerca del Kazekage. Quería transmitirle la seguridad y el amor que él necesitaba.

"No es lo mismo. Sé que todos podemos morir en cualquier momento pero siempre tendrás los recuerdos de esa persona y de los momentos que pasaron juntos" Naruto dijo con calma para después permitir la opinión del otro "Ese mismo pensamiento llegué a tener cuando moriste"

Temari tragó saliva.

"De hecho ese fue el detonante que me hizo abrir los ojos y darme cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por ti"

Gaara permaneció en silencio por unos breves segundos hasta que se decidió a preguntar ese algo que lo estaba carcomiendo desde hacía tiempo.

"¿Realmente puede alguien como yo, ser amado?"

Cuando la rubia escuchó esas palabras las lágrimas con las que tanto había peleado ganaron la batalla y salieron exageradamente por sus ojos. Se tapó la boca para no gimotear y esperó paciente la respuesta del de Konoha sabiendo, de ante mano, que éste sabía cómo resolverla.

"¿Realmente un Jinchuriki puede seguir viviendo?" inquirió Naruto con tristeza "¿Merece hacerlo cuando tiene un monstruo en su interior? ¿Merece la pena intentarlo? ¿No crees que hacerlo es bastante complicado? Aunque algunos siempre dirán que respirar es más fácil de lo que aparenta, que es un acto inconsciente, involuntario… ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes respirando? Lo has hecho toda la vida pero todavía parece que no te has dado cuenta... Incluso nosotros, los Jinchuriki, podemos ser amados… Entonces abre los ojos, Gaara, estás rodeado de amor"

Ninguno hizo movimiento alguno por un determinado tiempo hasta que el ruido de algo desquebrajándose rodeó la terraza y el escudo de arena cuarteándose y cayendo en pedazos era lo único que se podía ver.

Naruto se mantuvo sereno y cuando sus ojos hicieron conexión con los vidriosos del Kazekage supo que era el momento para seguir hablando.

"Déjame demostrarte…" pidió mientras extendía su mano y esperaba a que el pelirrojo la tomara, cosa que no dudó tanto en hacerlo "Lo que tus ojos no ven"

Gaara no sintió las lágrimas porque estaba más concentrado en la mirada intensa y en las palabras de Naruto. Palabras sinceras que removieron todo su ser y que se manifestaron en una sola emoción que era muy inusual en su vida: la felicidad. Dio un paso tembloroso y Naruto dio los faltantes y pronto se vio rodeado por cálidos y fuertes brazos y entonces su cicatriz ardía porque había encontrado su verdadero significado.

Temari sabía que su espionaje había llegado a su fin. Con discreción y sin apartar la mirada de la escena, se limpió las lágrimas y en silencio se dio la vuelta. Nuevamente no intervino pero la situación era diferente, no hubo necesidad de hacerlo porque había alguien más en la vida de su hermano que podía traerle la felicidad que se merecía. Una felicidad y amor distintos a lo que una familia podía darle.

"Uzumaki… Naruto"

El nombre comenzó filtrándose en sus oídos cuando Gaara empezó a abrirse y a comentarlo; y ahora el nombre era tan familiar que siempre traía ese suspiro de por medio. Porque el nombre y el dueño de este siempre había estado ahí para el Kazekage… como su salvador, como su amigo y como algo más.

Ahora no podía ocultar su felicidad y sabía que Kankuro estaría molestándola hasta que le contara su bonita experiencia. Claro que ella no se haría del rogar tampoco.

* * *

><p>Lo que Temari no vio fue que, cuando ambos se separaron, se miraron por breves segundos hasta que una tímida sonrisa y un sonrojo aparecieron al mismo tiempo. Su mueca se amplió ante el ridículo momento y, para aminorar el ambiente, Naruto comenzó a reírse torpemente como solo él sabía hacerlo.<p>

Gaara lo observó en silencio y sin darse cuenta se dejó de llevar con las carcajadas y sacó la propia más sigilosamente, pero no por eso no pasó desapercibido por su acompañante quien se tornó serio.

"Entonces, Gaara, si aceptaste mi mano es porque estás dispuesto a ver lo que tus ojos no pueden creer" exclamó el rubio mientras tomaba la mano del pelirrojo y le sonreía suavemente "Y lo primero que tienes que saber, es lo mucho que te quiero"

El Kazekage afirmó paulatinamente con la cabeza.

Ese hombre le enseñó a creer, a crecer, a luchar por la gente que ama, a cambiar, a tener un sueño y a cumplirlo. Siempre estuvo ahí para él, enseñándole algo nuevo por cada vez, siendo siempre la luz que ilumina su camino, sonriéndole y mostrándole lo hermoso que puede ser la vida. Ese hombre le enseñó el primer sentimiento distinto al odio y ahora le compartía un diferente tipo de amor que nunca creyó experimentar.

Ese hombre… siempre le había mostrado un mundo mejor fuera de ese escudo de arena.

* * *

><p><strong>NA **Hacía mucho que no publicaba… No pensé volver a sentir esa expectación abrumadora por saber si alguien le gustó mi historia o no… de cierta forma me consume (?)… y estoy nerviosa. Tampoco había escrito mucho de esta pareja (que por dato curioso es la única que me gusta de este anime) y para hacerlo tuvo que volverme el gusto por la serie que por cierto decepciona cada vez más.

Nunca esperé que Masashi convirtiera su creación en una de yaoi o shonen-ai (aunque se lo agradecería bastante) y obviamente él puede hacer lo que quiera; pero el final que maneja me pareció muy incongruente y falso; y sinceramente creo que echó a perder la historia. No concuerda, no tiene sentido ni tampoco gusta.

Pero en fin, solo una pequeña opinión al respecto. Lo digo porque eso me hizo preguntarme, ¿cómo serían las cosas si terminara en NaruGaa? Tiene más sentido que la pareja que presentan que por cierto no diré por si alguien no se ha actualizado. Pero NaruGaa tampoco es muy popular y eso me entristece más porque tendré que llenar el vacío con los pocos fics que hay y con muchas, muchas imágenes.

Con eso en mente me puse a llenar mi carpeta con nuevas imágenes y había una, no yaoi, en la que Gaara se avergüenza de algo que hacen sus hermanos y Baki, y se encierra en, valga la copia, un escudo de arena… y esa fue la fuente de inspiración que pasó por algunos filtros antes de convertirse en esta idea.

Primero pensé que el detonante fuera un comentario de Naruto, que mantuve en pie con esta versión; pero lo visualicé como un fic cómico y sinceramente no soy muy buena en eso. Luego pensé en algo más dramático pero me dio flojera (?) y finalmente surgió la idea de incluir a Temari y que ella fuera la única testigo de ambos acontecimientos.

Lo bonito de la historia es que años después de ese momento, Gaara vuelve a encerrarse pero por otra razón muy distinta y dando paso a un poco de felicidad en su vida y amour~ por parte de nuestro ninja número uno en sorprender a las personas (?) Y lo novedoso es que les dejó a criterio de su imaginación lo que dijo Gaara durante la conversación.

Hoy vine muy habladora así que mejor pongo un alto. Si llegaste hasta aquí pues te lo agradezco y espero que te haya gustado la historia y me lo hagas saber ;.;


End file.
